The present invention relates to a machine in accordance with the preamble to claim 1.
A machine of the type in question is known from EP 0 345 622 A22 in which, viewed from the position of operator of the machine, two working positions arranged parallel to each other are present. Each working position consists of a bottom tool and a top tool as well as a stroke ram bearing the top tool. As force transmission agent, there is employed a crank drive which acts on a double-arm rocker. One or the other stroke ram can be coupled optionally to this rocker via a switch means.